In related art, the situation of people's movement or the like is statistically grasped. For example, a method used for this purpose is to place a surveyor at each of a plurality of survey points, and count the movements of people. In PTL 1, positional information transmitted from each portable terminal (cellular phone or PHS) via a base station in each area is acquired, and the situation of people's movement or the like is statistically grasped from the counted value of the number of receptions of positional information in each area in a predetermined observation time period.